dartagnanandhermusketeersfandomcom-20200213-history
Athos' Log: The Accounts of a King's Musketeer
Athos' Log: The Accounts of a King's Musketeers is a fanfiction for The Musketeers and based on D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers. While the original work is written in Cosette's Point of view but in the third person and sometimes strays from her POV to someone elses, the story follows D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers told from Athos' perspective. Summary Part of the Cosette D'Artagnan romances. Companion to D'Artagnan and her Musketeers. Events of "D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers," as told by Athos, former Comte de la Fère, of the King's Musketeers. The accounts of his adventures with the first ever female Musketeer. First Person POV (Athos). Rated T for safety. Synopsis Entry 1 * Athos is thirty years old. * Porthos and Aramis have been in the regiment longer than he had. Aramis had been in the regiment since the Musketeers were founded in 1622. Porthos was there two years prior to Athos did, meaning he joined around 1623. * Aramis is revealed two years younger than Athos while Porthos is one year older than him. * Athos, Porthos and Aramis became instant friends within five weeks of knowing each other. * Athos' rank is revealed to being Lieutenant of the Musketeers, which had been in a manner of three years in the Regiment, making him being lieutenant to Treville for two years prior to the book. * All three of them are called the Inseparables. Cosette later becomes part of the Inseparables, revealed in Entry 3, "The Homecoming," where she is referred as one of them when Athos and her are talking to each other. * The Wren is revealed to be his and his friends' favorite tavern. * Athos reveals his thoughts about his fight with Cosette. ** It is revealed that Athos was fighting in a way that he doesn't want to hurt D'Artagnan. He just passes her off as a mistaken and confused boy for her father's murder. ** Athos stopped fighting D'Artagnan because he could tell she was too hot-tempered to fight and his refusal to kill someone ten years younger than ** Athos was genuinely sympathetic with Cosette when she accused him of killing her father and that he had been where she was at. ** Athos was revealed to have suspected there was something off about D'Artagnan when he first met her. * A bit more is also given about Cosette's physical description. She is revealed to be five foot six, and has short brown hair, a bit of a tan, and looks at least eighteen. * A bit more is also given about Constance: She is twenty-one years old and has a seventeen year old difference between her and her husband, making Monsieur Bonacieux older than the Musketeers. * Athos reveals he met Constance when rescuing her from a ruffian when her husband was away. The reason why they have a friendship is because she saved his life by stitching a wound. He considers her a friend but doesn't think they are close. * Athos falls into a state of depression when he is imprisoned. one side wants to die for the guilt he has of losign Thomas and dwelling on his ex-wife, Anne. The other half wanted Porthos and Aramis to prove his innocence. * Throughout the night, Athos thinks of how talented Cosette is and thinks she will never get over her father's death. * It is revealed that Athos was just as reckless and hot-tempered as Cosette was when he first met her, which is why he saw himself in Cosette. Athos feels sympathy for her because she lost a father as he lost his brother. He wonders if D'Artagnan has a mother or siblings who love or care for him but thinks now D'Artagnan has no family. He also hopes that D'Artagnan doesn't go after Athos and Porthos like she did him. Deep down, he hopes the three of them will make peace and not try to kill each other. *Athos says he is glad that the side wanting Aramis and Porthos saving him won over his guilty conscious. This chapter begins Athos' thoughts that maybe d'Artagnan has all the makings of a fine Musketeer. ** Later in the "The Challenge" storyline, Athos says that D'Artagnan is going to be a fine Musketeer. *Though it was given short details in the original 3rd Chapter, Athos notes how they got Cosette the apprenticeship. Aramis got d'Artagnan down at the training grounds, by saying they we're only there to playfully par with each other. Cosette agrees to a temporary apprenticeship. A part of him hoped that she would turn it down. *Athos notes that Treville seemingly recognizes d'Artagnan when he witnesses her and Aramis sparring with each other, alluding to the fact that Treville knows D'Artagnan is his goddaughter in disguise. * Cosette tells her comrades that she's been trained to sword fight by her father since age five. *Henry and Cosette first met because Treville wanted Henry to give Cosette, a girl close to his age,, a tour. **The duo become boyfriend and girlfriend in the second book of the fanfiction * When Treville summoned the Inseparables, he expressed immediate anger to them, much to their confusion. * Athos learned d'Artagnan's role in proving his innocence: Aramis vouches for d'Artagnan by regaling that she helped Aramis and Porthos prove Gaudet framed Athos for murder, with Porthos confirming this as well. *It is confirmed in this that Treville did make the inseparables responsible for d'Artagnan's training and believes it will do all three of them good. * Athos stays behind. He learns from Treville that he gave Cosette as their apprentice due to Treville remembering how Athos had a good rapport with previous recruits. ** It is also revealed that Treville hopes that if the three boys are responsible for Cosette, it will teach them responsibility and that having a cadet will influence them not to fight with the Cardinal's men and that they will teach Cosette not to engage with the Red Guards because whatever she does will reflect on the Inseparables. * Athos says he'll make sure d'Artagnan stays out of trouble. He does this first act by making sure that Porthos doesn't con Cosette out of her money. Which is why Athos gives Cosette warning that Porthos likes to keep a King's card up his sleeve. Characters * Athos * Porthos * Treville * Cosette D'Artagnan * Alexandre D'Artagnan (mentioned only) Connections to D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers *Athos dates the first entry on December 13, 1630. * Alexandre's death date is given as December 12, because Athos confronted Cosette December 14, two days afterwards.